NejiTen
The Couple NejiTen (Japanese ネジテン NejiTen) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Neji Hyuuga and Tenten. Their Relationship 'Part I' Chūnin Exam Arc Neji and Tenten were placed in the same team along with Lee. During the Chunin Exams, Neji specifically told his team to find some information on the scrolls, and then come back to their designated spot. Later, both Neji and Tenten return, but Lee does not appear. Because of Lee's lateness, Neji and Tenten begin to sleep on a tree. 'Part II' Kazekage Rescue Mission Arc Similar to their relationship in Part I, Tenten still shows a great admiration for Neji. They, along with Lee, come to aid Team Kakashi in their mission to save Gaara from the Akatsuki.The two still work well as a team. During their fight with Kisame, the three members was captured by Kisame's Water Prison. When Neji broke out of his own sphere, he saved Tenten and helped her. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Arc After Neji's death, Tenten watches Guy's hot-blooded actions. Thinking to herself that no good will come from being with her remaining teammates, Tenten asks Neji why he left her alone. When caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Tenten dreams of more mature versions of Lee and Guy as well as Neji being alive. Evidence *They both have confidence in the other's abilities. *Neji and TenTen are constantly shown together throughout the series. Unofficial Evidence 'Fillers - Part I' Chūnin Exam Arc During his fight with Kidomaru, Neji noted how hard it was to fight without Tenten watching his blind spot. Third Great Beast Arc In episode 195, Naruto and Tenten talks about Lee while they eating ramen along with Neji at Ichiraku. When Neji begins to talk about Lee, Tenten blushes as she is looking at him. 'Theme Song' Neji and Tenten have the same theme song in Part I of the anime, but Neji's theme song is more upbeat, whereas Tenten's theme song has a slower beat. 'Movies' Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie During the mission, Neji and Tenten work together fighting Kakuzu, a "dead" Akatsuki member. 'Video Games' In Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising, Itachi told Neji and Tenten that they are a cute couple. In Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, there is a chat between Naruto, Gaara, Neji and Tenten in the Friendship Event. Naruto meets Neji, Tenten and Gaara in the Sand Village. When Naruto asks Neji and Tenten what are they doing here, Tenten explains that she and Neji had just finished their mission on delivering a letter to Gaara. Gaara then invites them to join him for lunch. As the four of them sit down to eat, Gaara starts to talk about Neji's rotation. Tenten then begins to describe how amazing Neji's rotation is. As Neji talks about Gaara's ultimate defense, Naruto begins to describe how amazing Gaara's ultimate defense is and Tenten told him that Neji's rotation is better than Gaara's ultimate defense. Naruto and Tenten then have a big argument over who is better. After their meal, they apologize to Gaara for their behaviour. After apologizing, when Naruto told Tenten how nice Gaara is, Tenten told him that Neji is no slouch either and they begins to argue again. Among the Fans NejiTen is a relatively popular couple in the fandom. It is one of the most popular pairings involving Neji and the most popular pairing involving Tenten. It's likely supported due to their strong friendship. However, due to Neji's death and Tenten's lack of a reaction towards his death, the couple's fandom has been dwindling significantly. It's a rival pairing to NejiHina and LeeTen. External Links *http://iridescentirises.tumblr.com/post/63449690851/pro-nejiten-part-1-4 *http://iridescentirises.tumblr.com/post/63627405917/pro-nejiten-part-2-4 *http://iridescentirises.tumblr.com/post/63797754286/pro-nejiten-part-3-4 *http://iridescentirises.tumblr.com/post/71622900763/pro-nejiten-part-4-4 References Category:Couples involving Neji Category:Couples involving Tenten Category:Fanon Couples